


hold on we're going home.

by riskbreakered



Category: The Divine Cities Series - Robert Jackson Bennett
Genre: F/M, Post-City of Miracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskbreakered/pseuds/riskbreakered
Summary: As if she's always been there.





	hold on we're going home.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quadrille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quadrille/gifts).



The tiny train car rattles loudly against its tracks, waking him from a dream. He finds himself pressed up against the window, his arm full of pins and needles; Sigrud flexes his arm and makes an uncomfortable fist. 

(No gloves, he notes, and his skin looks harshly pale against the deep burgundy fabric of his jacket.)

He turns to look at the woman sitting beside him.

"Almost there now," Shara says, "even if we'll be slightly off schedule."

"Where...?"

He fumbles out the question, still feeling sloggish. But there's no room to stretch--he feels her weight against his side (enough room for two, just barely), as if she's always been there. 

As if she's never left.

"Did you forget already, Sigrud?" 

She doesn't look up at him. There is a book in her lap, one he doesn't recognize, and Shara only elbows him just a little as she turns to another page.

Slowly he moves his other arm, lifts enough to rest it against her small shoulders, and waits as she shifts and nestles in. Something stirs him, old memories--that faint hint of sirlang, and pochot, and jasmine.

"Doesn't matter," Sigrud says.

He leans down and presses a kiss against the top of her head.

(He is home.)


End file.
